


Dirty Jutsu

by Gloomier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Improper Use of Jutsu, M/M, Post-Chuunin Exams, Sexy, Silly, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier
Summary: The last thing Kakashi expected when he finally got a vacation day was Iruka using sex jutsu on him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Dirty Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyxdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/gifts), [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> This was written for 3 reasons:
> 
> 1\. To prove to myself I can write something like this  
> 2\. To (continue to) prove that tentacle sex fics can be sexy  
> 3\. Because I was inspired

It wasn’t very often that Kakashi got to relax and do nothing. He could be lazy all the time, but this was a whole new level of lazy for him.

Since the chuunin exam debacle and the death of the Sandaime, all the shinobi in the village had been worked into the ground (figuratively, of course). The jounin and ANBU were especially feeling the strain getting sent out on so many tough A-rank, S-rank, and more as they were.

After almost a year they were all finally getting a long overdue, and much-needed break. 

Tsunade had decreed that two days out of the month all shinobi would get time off to recuperate.

Which was how Kakashi and Iruka ended up in a private room at Konoha’s onsen.

Kakashi slipped a little further down into the water of their private spring and closed his eyes, groaning in satisfaction as the heat soothed his aching body.

“Feel good?” Iruka asked.

The water beside Kakashi rippled, the tiny waves kissing his cheek as Iruka stepped into the pool.

“This is amazing,” Kakashi said, but the words came out as garbled trills as his mouth was covered by the water.

Iruka snickered at him.

Kakashi felt the water shift around him as Iruka moved a little closer.

“I could make you feel even better,” Iruka murmured seductively.

Kakashi inhaled sharply as Iruka settled his hand over his right thigh just above the knee, squeezing lightly. Then he exhaled slowly and cracked an eye open to stare up at Iruka.

Kakashi tilted his head up so the water wasn’t covering his mouth and asked, “Is that a fact?” and smiled wolfishly at Iruka.

Iruka always made it good too, but it was better when Kakashi could rile him up, goad him into going all out. Iruka had a way of making him come so hard he almost passes out. Kakashi loved feeling fucked out of his mind.

Iruka drifted closer and settled his other hand on Kakashi’s left thigh. 

“An infallible truth,” Iruka whispered.

It was a testament to how relaxed Kakashi was that he didn’t react violently when something wrapped around the calf of his right leg. It was a firm yet gentle grip, and it began to knead his leg.

Iruka watched him with dark eyes, a teasing smile playing across his lips.

“W-what are you doing?” Kakashi asked breathlessly, words stuttering as his other leg became subject to the same treatment as the right. Kakashi leaned forward a bit in an attempt to reach down and touch what gripped his legs. “Maa, Iruka, are you keeping dirty jutsu to yourself?”

“Yes, actually,” Iruka grinned wickedly as whatever it was that had gripped his calves caught his wrists too. His arm was guided to the surface of the water and out of it, giving Kakashi a good view of what exactly held him captive.

“Water jutsu? Clever.” Kakashi remarked, genuinely impressed by creativeness and fine chakra control, as he stared at the clear tentacle-like vice made of water wrapped around his wrist. He watched it slowly creep up his arm, undulating as it went.

God, Kakashi never thought he’d live one of these fantasies out. He didn’t even feel the burst of chakra when Iruka cast it either; sneaky, sneaky. He knew how kinky shinobi could be, over the years he’d discovered just how creative sex jutsu could get. 

He’d never encountered tentacles until now—

The tentacles wrapped themselves further up Kakashi’s legs and spread them open wider. Iruka slipped in between them but didn’t move close enough for skin contact. Kakashi let out a frustrated noise.

—And  _ holy fucking shit _ it was  _ hot. _ His body was reacting so easily to the sensual touches.

_ “Very _ clever,” Iruka agreed, and two more of tentacles wrapped around Kakashi’s torso, sliding up his stomach and brushing against his sensitive nipples, making Kakashi shudder and twitch.

Then Kakashi was being lifted off the stone bench he’d been sitting on—the tentacles and the water supporting him as he floated.

“Oh _ fuck,” _ Kakashi whined, squeezing his eyes shut as yet another tentacle slid around his very alert cock.

Iruka snickered.

As much as Kakashi enjoyed all the touching from the tentacles, it wasn’t Iruka touching him. And much to Kakashi's utter dismay, Iruka had removed his hands completely while he had been distracted.

“Iruka,” Kakashi panted heavily and forced his eyes open to stare up at his incredibly amused lover. “As much as I-I— _ fuck!” _ he whimpered as the tentacle around his cock began to move, and curled around his balls then too. The delicate touches around and over the head of it were going to murder him, he just knew it. “ _ Iruka, _ touch me you tease,” Kakashi begged.

“Since you asked so nicely…” Iruka muttered and took the last step that remained between them, pressing himself up against the back of Kakashi’s thighs and his ass.

Kakashi moaned loud and dirty. He could have cried when Iruka’s hands were finally on him, curling around his bony ankles and following the length of Kakashi’s legs upward, curving around his hips and cupping Kakashi’s ass.

Iruka leaned over him, immediately going for the throat—licking, biting, sucking his way up to Kakashi’s mouth, kissing him hard. Iruka pressed his stiff cock down against Kakashi—their cocks sliding together—and hungrily devoured Kakashi’s needy gasps. Iruka used his grip on Kakashi’s ass as leverage to grind Kakashi up against him.

The tentacle around Kakashi’s cock quickly enveloped Iruka into the fold, its touching was a little more energetic than it had been previously.

Iruka broke their kiss and threw his head back, groaning loudly.

Kakashi desperately wished that he could put his hands on Iruka and keep coaxing those sounds from his boyfriend, but the fucking tentacles were still around his arms, holding him firmly.

Kakashi cried out as the tentacle teasing their cocks dipped against his slit, pressing in ever so slightly. The pleasurable burn made him tremble in indescribable need, and then Kakashi was gone—chest heaving, body spasming, and hips shuddering upward as he orgasmed.

The tentacles never ceased their tender movements until Kakashi stilled in their grip.

When Kakashi finally managed to peel his eyes open—which was a surprisingly difficult task—Iruka was grinning down at him, looking like the cat that caught the canary.

“You good, Kakashi?” Iruka asked.

“Perfect,” Kakashi sighed, feeling sated and boneless.

Iruka’s grin broadened and he leaned down to press a lazy kiss against Kakashi’s mouth. “Glad to hear it.”

Kakashi leaned into the kiss as much as he could given that he’d been turned to goo—or at least it felt like it. He might have thought he’d hallucinated it all were it not for the tentacles still keeping him from sinking into the water, and Iruka’s erection pressed down against his pelvis.

“If you think you’re going to get away without fucking me, Iruka, then the heat has steamed your brain,” Kakashi told him, and weakly shifted his hips up into Iruka. “And you’ll be sharing all your sex jutsu with me. It’s non-negotiable,” he added on for good measure.

Iruka laughed at him.

Kakashi pouted but quickly forgot once Iruka fucked him into senselessness.


End file.
